


【有尔】罪梦者•上

by Unnamed_planet



Category: jackgyeom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnamed_planet/pseuds/Unnamed_planet
Summary: 伪骨科
Relationships: Jackgyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【有尔】罪梦者•上

第一次见金有谦，是六岁那年的冬天。

周末幼儿园不上学，王嘉尔把自己里外三层裹了个严实，站在家门口朝妈妈喊，“妈妈！我要去找荣荣玩啦！”结果被清早就开始在屋里折腾的妈妈冲出来拉住，“不行不行，嘉嘉，今天妈妈要带你出门。”王嘉尔揪着小围脖端详妈妈化了妆格外好看的脸，老成地叹气，“那好吧…妈妈要带嘉嘉去哪里呀？”妈妈眉眼都是笑，“带你去见妈妈最好的朋友，还有可爱的小弟弟呀。”

商场空调开的很足， 妈妈传说中的闺蜜抱着粉雕玉琢的小娃娃走到面前时，王嘉尔正拿手扇着风盯着不远处快及层高的变形金刚出神。多年未见的两个大人顾不得旁人讶异的眼光，低声尖叫着拥抱在一起，留下六岁的小男孩和三岁的奶娃娃面面相觑。

王嘉尔觉得，自己作为哥哥有义务打破这样的局面，便拉了小娃娃明黄色的袖口，扯着小括弧甜甜地笑，“你好呀弟弟，我是嘉尔哥哥，我今年六岁啦，你呢？”小不丁点儿的孩子倒不认生，落落大方地打招呼，“嘉尔哥哥好，我是有谦，我三岁啦。”字正腔圆的奶音，可爱的厉害。

等到久别重逢的大人终于平静下来，两个小朋友早已热火朝天地玩在了一起。王嘉尔摸遍全身的口袋，想找个礼物送给面前的奶团子，结果什么都没找着。小男孩儿沮丧地撅起嘴巴，想了一会儿突然又开心起来，撸起袖子摘下腕上的米奇手表往弟弟手上套，“谦谦弟弟，这是我过生日收到的礼物，我把它送给你。”小娃娃金有谦举着胳膊来来回回地看，笑得露出了整排白净的小牙齿，“嘉尔哥哥真好！谢谢嘉尔哥哥！”妈妈们在旁欣慰地感慨，“孩子们就跟咱俩那么好呢。”

金有谦毕竟只有三岁，分别时候早已有些困了，窝在妈妈怀里，小脑袋一点一点的。妈妈贴在小孩耳边轻声细语，“谦谦，先不睡哦，要跟姨姨和哥哥再见。”半梦半醒的娃娃费劲儿地撑开眼，扭来扭去地从妈妈的怀里挣开，才落地就跌跌撞撞朝哥哥那儿去。站定之后，踮起脚尖在王嘉尔的左脸颊吧唧亲一口，奶呼呼地说，“姨姨再见，哥哥再见，谦米下次还要和哥哥玩！”王嘉尔的小括弧挂在脸上下不来，“嗯！谦谦弟弟下次见~” 回家的路上，和妈妈说了大概五百次，弟弟好漂亮好可爱。

再见面，是大半年后。

金有谦的父母出国处理业务，临行前把金有谦抱到王嘉尔家，说小不点儿天天举着手表念叨想嘉尔哥哥，刚好借了这个机会送他来和心心念念的小哥哥暂住几日。已经是小学生的王嘉尔，在瞧见沙发上坐着的白净精致的小孩时，乐得一蹦老高，抱着弟弟左看右看，“谦谦弟弟长高了呀！”金有谦是初次独自呆在别人家里，不由地有点紧张，羞羞怯怯地抓着王嘉尔的衣角，小声地叫“嘉尔哥哥”。顾不上摊在桌上的田字格本只写了两行，王嘉尔从客厅跑到卧室，又从卧室跑到厨房，把自己的玩具零食全捧出来，一股脑儿摆在奶白的小娃娃面前，龇着小兔牙傻乐。

一个礼拜后的周末，客厅里电话铃声突兀地响。王嘉尔想，肯定是叔叔阿姨要接谦谦弟弟回家去了，还没确认，心里就先难过了起来。噔噔噔冲到接电话的妈妈身边，抱住妈妈空出来的手臂，撒着娇地央求，“妈妈妈妈，可不可以和叔叔阿姨说让弟弟再…” 话还没说完，却见妈妈趔趄着跌靠在桌台上，滑落的听筒被颤抖着拾起。王嘉尔听到妈妈的声音嘶哑而哽咽，“…麻烦您…再确认一下…”小小的孩子惊慌失措，扬起头想要看清妈妈的表情，却被砸落在眼皮上的滚烫液滴逼停了视线。

撂下电话，听筒仓皇地跌落在机位之外，断线后的嘀声在安静的午后回荡。像是骤然脱力了一般，妈妈的身影摇晃着跪坐在地上，紧紧地搂住王嘉尔，好像抓着汪洋中仅有的浮木，“嘉嘉…嘉嘉啊…你叔叔阿姨他们…出事了…”七岁的王嘉尔对于出事二字懵懵懂懂，却隐约明白那一定很难过很糟糕。拂开心头不具名的恐惧，轻声地安慰妈妈，“妈妈…妈妈你别怕，嘉嘉会保护你们，保护谦谦弟弟的。”妈妈撑起身子，眼睛里铺满了鲜红的血丝，开口是几近失声的喑哑，“嘉嘉，先不要和有谦说，什么都不要说。”

金有谦的祖父母早已离世，外祖父母在晚年丧女的沉痛打击下，一时病倒在床。王嘉尔的父母自然扛起了为挚友处理身后事的责任，每天起早贪黑地四处奔波联络。

彼时，金有谦虽然对于自己的遭遇尚无所知，却有着孩童直觉性的不安。金有谦不吵也不闹，只是坐在地上，小脑袋抵着哥哥的腿，仰着脸问，“哥哥，为什么爸爸妈妈都不打电话，也不来接谦米呀…”大眼睛里晕着湿漉漉的水汽，手指一下下地抠王嘉尔睡裤的褶线。王嘉尔搁下笔，蹲下身来抱住他，“我们谦米，想爸爸妈妈了吗？”金有谦窝在他怀里点头，“嗯…好想…”奶音里是化不开的委屈，和稚嫩的忧惧。

自己也还是个孩子，王嘉尔实在不知该向小孩作何解释，只能把抱着他的手再加了几分力气，暗自祈求着弟弟能被安慰到些许。金有谦的胳膊使了劲儿环住王嘉尔的脖子，好久都没有松开。王嘉尔便保持着这个姿势，手绕在背后轻轻地拍着金有谦，等到腿快麻了，听见颈窝那儿传过来奶里奶气砸吧嘴的声音。

小孩懂事，明明难过的不行却也只是不出声地掉眼泪，哭的累了竟倚着王嘉尔直接睡了过去。看着金有谦嫩白的小脸上还未干透的泪痕，王嘉尔也是鼻腔酸涩，说不出的心疼。费了吃奶的劲儿把弟弟抱到自己的小床上，仔细地掖好被角，又俯下身去在小孩的脸颊上轻吻一下，温柔地生怕扰了他终于安定下来的梦。王嘉尔掩上卧室门，独自窝坐在客厅的沙发里等爸妈回家。

王嘉尔数着挂钟走过的圈数，终于在快要零点时，听见门口传来了有意压低的窸窣。爸爸妈妈推门进来，小心地打开不怎么亮的廊灯换鞋，却惊讶地看见儿子正站在鞋柜旁等着。“嘉嘉，怎么这么晚了还没睡啊？”妈妈的语气里满是疼惜。王嘉尔不回答，扑上去抱住妈妈的腰，“妈妈，妈妈你告诉我，谦米的爸爸妈妈是不是再也回不来了…”无助又固执。妈妈愣怔住，话没出口先红了眼眶，爸爸蹲下身摩挲儿子的头发，“是的小嘉…”王嘉尔突然就哭了出来，怕被屋里睡着的弟弟听见，硬是自己捂住嘴巴把溢出的嚎啕压抑了回去。王嘉尔抽噎着说，“妈妈，谦米今天哭了…他说…他好想爸爸妈妈，他问我…问我…为什么叔叔阿姨都不打电话给他…”爸爸也再忍不住，把妻子儿子一同揽在怀里，阖了眼深长地呼吸。

有谦妈妈在抢救室留了最后的话。温柔了一生的女人，在全身插满的管子里拼命地挣扎，挣扎着拜托医生千万要转告挚友，自己父母年事已高，实在力所不及，才满四岁的孩子便托付给她了，若有来生，哪怕拼尽力气也定要报答她这份恩情。王嘉尔的妈妈坐在医院走廊的蓝色椅子上，听抢救医师逐字逐句的转述。眼睛模糊得看不清人脸，大颗的泪水穿过颤抖的睫毛，砸落在裤子上晕开成片的水痕。医生悲悯地叹息，拍拍她的肩膀，转身缓慢地朝诊室走。

在路上做了漫长挣扎的心理建设。回到家，把金有谦和王嘉尔都叫到客厅来，跪坐在地上揽住小男孩的肩，把喉头反复涌起的哽咽强压回去，语气温柔地像是在呓语，“谦谦，阿姨今天要和你说一件事情。”小孩儿抓紧了哥哥的手指，懵懂地看着阿姨红肿的眼睛，“姨姨知道谦米想爸爸妈妈，可是…”掩了眼又吃力地睁开，强迫自己保持成年人的冷静，“可是…谦米的爸爸妈妈在很远的地方出了意外，没有办法再回来接谦米回家了…”金有谦迷茫地开口，“姨姨，什么是意外呀？” 她咬紧了牙，把情绪崩溃的蛛丝马迹吞咽下去，过了半晌才找回声音，“谦米…谦米的爸爸妈妈因为车祸死去了，他们不会再回来了。”小孩呆楞着像是没有听懂，抬起眼睛确认似的又看了面前的大人几眼。小小的身子突然就叠了下去，爆发出静默的抽搐。王嘉尔妈妈一把将小孩搂紧在怀里，哽咽着哄慰，“谦谦哭出声来，不要憋着…乖，叔叔阿姨和哥哥都在，都会陪着谦米，谦米不要害怕…不怕不怕不怕…”王嘉尔呆立着，大串的泪水跌落至下巴，只有握着金有谦的手越收越紧。

从此，王嘉尔卧室的床换成了双层的。

刚开始时，金有谦总是会拉着王妈妈的手不肯撒，“姨姨，爸爸妈妈是不要谦米了吗？是因为谦米不乖吗？”王妈妈便一遍又一遍地回答，“不是这样的，我们谦米是最乖最棒的小宝贝，爸爸妈妈不来，是因为他们没有办法再回来了。”耐心用也用不尽。到了后来，他好像记住了、也接受了这个答案，不再频繁地说要找爸爸妈妈。只是会在涂鸦时工工整整地画上六个人，小手指着简单的线条人挨个儿地念，“这是爸爸，这是妈妈，这是嘉嘉哥哥，这是姨姨，这是叔叔，还有一个是谦米。”每当这时，王嘉尔就会把腿绕在金有谦的身侧，挤坐在沙发和茶几间的空隙处，圈着小不点儿软软的婴儿肚，真挚地随着他逐个念诵，是天真的怀念，也是纯白的祭奠。

待到小孩的情绪逐渐稳定下来，王妈妈便着手联系了离家较近的幼儿园。既然下定了决心要让有谦拥有和其他幸福小孩无差的童年，那就绝不能自私地把他栓在身边，胆小脆弱地溺爱着。入园前的夜晚，王妈妈坐在王嘉尔和金有谦小床一层的边沿，一手搂着一个孩子，温温柔柔地问话，“谦米，姨姨有个事情想和你商量。”见小孩睁大了眼睛等，王妈妈便接着说，“姨姨想，以后谦米可不可以和嘉嘉哥哥一样，叫叔叔和我爸爸妈妈呢？谦米的爸爸妈妈是天上的爸爸妈妈，我们是地上的爸爸妈妈。谦米愿意答应吗？”金有谦迷迷糊糊地发愁，王嘉尔的眼睛里却盛满了碎星星似的期许，扭头看着弟弟，“谦米，你愿意吗？那样的话，我就是你的亲哥哥啦！”小小的孩子像是费了好大力气来做决定，半天才试探着开口，“妈妈…？”王妈妈笑起来，眼角堆了细碎的褶皱，泛起和眼圈同样的红，亲亲金有谦的额头，又亲亲王嘉尔的额头，“哎！我的两个宝贝儿子，晚安，妈妈爱你们。”

两年的时间飞逝而过，直接进入幼稚园中班的金有谦转眼也背起书包，踏进了和王嘉尔同样的小学校园。本来正是皮孩子的年纪，王嘉尔却在金有谦成为了小学生的那天起，摇身从孩子王变成了二十四孝好哥哥。下课铃响，张权腾地站起身来揽住王嘉尔的肩膀，“嘉尔，咱今儿是探险还是滑板！”结果被笑嘻嘻地拂了手，“不去不去，以后放学我要去接我弟。” 张权目瞪口呆地看着平时闹起来要掀房的男孩儿抄起书包往肩上一甩，奔着一年级教室撒腿就跑。

王嘉尔站在后门口往教室里张望，看见金有谦正在皱着小眉头吃力地往书包里塞东西，趁班主任不在悄摸地溜进去，不声不响地揉揉小孩软顺的头毛，咧着嘴看他惊吓地回头见到自己又立刻笑起来，“哥哥给你收拾。”金有谦搂着书包不松手，“不行，谦米是大孩子了，自己的事情要自己做。”王嘉尔忍不住往小孩脑门上亲一口，眉眼弯弯地表扬，“不愧是我弟，就是优秀！”等了老半天，小孩终于折腾停当。王王嘉尔拎起小孩的书包挂到空着的肩上，伸出手示意金有谦拉好，“走咯，哥哥带你回家~”走到半路上看见自己玩的好的孩子们骑着自行车飞驰而过，喜笑颜开地朝他们挥手，“看见了吗！这就是我弟！”

王嘉尔初三时候，金有谦初一，还是同所学校。小孩有心要追随着哥哥，便亦步亦趋地跟了来。两个孩子都进了青春期，和家长的关系虽然融洽，却不再如小时候那样无间，但两人之间却是越发亲密了起来。正长身体，特别容易饿，王嘉尔下课抽了空就往学校小超市跑，七七八八地拎一大兜子，拿出来自己要吃的，剩下全给金有谦送去。王嘉尔倚在走廊窗台上，吊儿郎当地盯着金有谦喝牛奶，“多喝点，多喝牛奶才能长高。”金有谦把喝干了的牛奶盒吸出刺啦的声响，伸手比划自己快要追上哥哥的个头，惹得王嘉尔恼火地抬手捏他的脸，“居然取笑我！我可是哥！”金有谦眯起眼来笑，眼底的泪痣越发的明显，“知道啦，哥~” 也不知道他从哪儿学会把单字的称谓辗转出那么多意味来的。

脑子聪明的孩子在年少时总是不大愿意全心去用功的。所以，虽然面临着中考，王嘉尔还是每天过的风生水起的。金有谦跑上楼去找哥哥拿英语笔记本，结果到了教室没见到人。四周都找遍了，才在水房门后发现王嘉尔和一个长得蛮漂亮的小姑娘聊的正欢，笑的见牙不见眼的。金有谦也不知为何，胸口猛然酸楚起来，身体比大脑先有了动作，长腿迈开朝着两人走过去，伸手钳了王嘉尔的手腕拽着人就走。王嘉尔惊讶又无奈，踉踉跄跄地跟着金有谦的步子，扭着头冲女孩喊“我弟找我有事，你别见怪啊！” 到了没人的地方才把手松开，抱着胳膊不说话，王嘉尔吃痛地揉自己的胳膊，“你还瞪我！我这儿说话呢，你倒好，招呼也不打上来就把我拽走，干嘛对人家女孩子这么没礼貌？” 金有谦不搭理哥哥的指责，自顾自地问，“你们是不是在谈恋爱？” 王嘉尔被弟弟的直球冲击的噎了一下，缓了缓才回答，“哎…就是有好感嘛，也还没有到谈恋爱的程…” “哥你不许谈恋爱！” 金有谦抢上来两步，两人间骤然缩短的距离突生了几分莫名的压迫感，王嘉尔不自在地想往后缩，结果被男孩拉住动弹不得，“谦米啊…哥知道你是为我好，你放心，就凭你哥的头脑绝对不会影响中考的。” 好言好语地安抚情绪激动的小孩，本以为他听了这话会平复下来，却没料到小孩的眼圈直接红了，黑亮的瞳仁上罩了薄薄的水汽，“我不管…反正就是不许你谈恋爱…” 委委屈屈的语调，哪怕在变声期也还是满口的奶音。王嘉尔看的心疼，抬起手给小孩擦眼泪，“好好好，哥不谈恋爱，只读圣贤书，考上市重点给我们谦米做榜样。不许哭啦，男子汉羞不羞呀。” 金有谦抽噎着吸鼻子，伸出奶白的小指来，“干嘛？” 王嘉尔皱起脸，“那哥和我拉勾！男子汉说话要算话才行。” 无奈地笑出声来，伸出手指勾住弟弟的指头，“说话算话。”

好久以后，金有谦才知道，自己那样的占有欲，哪怕对于亲兄弟而言都是过于强烈的。只是当时懵懂无知，光是直白地察觉了自己在发现王嘉尔可能会喜欢别人时，心脏的酸涩不适，却想不明白这些情绪究竟扎根在怎样的心思之上。

从那日不知缘何而起的争执之后，王嘉尔倒是当真收了心，专心地进行中考的准备。金有谦每天抱着成摞的书，跑到王嘉尔的卧室里陪他复习，每次一呆就到快小一点，脑袋磕在历史书上又惊醒，引得王嘉尔回头看，探过身来揉他的颈椎，“谦呐，早点睡觉吧，还长身体呢。” 金有谦困意朦胧地笑，不大清醒的声线格外的奶味，“不，我要等哥一起。” 时间打马而过，转瞬之间中考就已经尘埃落定。王嘉尔没什么悬念地收到了市重点的通知，拿了通知书在客厅里翘着二郎腿嘚瑟，“谦呐！看见了吗！这叫什么？这就叫君子一言，驷马难追！” 金有谦捧着超大杯的巧克力奶昔吸溜，抽空称赞哥哥，“我哥就是厉害！” 顿了会儿又说，“哥你等着我，我会去找你的。” 王嘉尔搁下通知书跑过去揉金有谦头发，“你也得说话算话哦。”

临近开学，金有谦的情绪莫名低落起来，王嘉尔再三追问未果，气到闹了脾气，不肯再主动和金有谦说话。八月的晚上，难得有夜风，王嘉尔关了空调关了灯，侧躺在床上对着窗外发呆。卧室的门咔哒地响，有人放轻了脚步进来，慢吞吞地挪到他床边。用不着回头，闻着那个熟悉的洗发水混着沐浴露的香味，就知道是金有谦。还在气头上，所以故意晾着小孩，等他主动开口。结果床垫的另一侧陷下去了些，被从背后手脚并用地圈住了。“哥…” 湿润温热的气息打在脖颈上，王嘉尔下意识地缩了缩，又别扭了会儿才搭腔，“你还知道搭理你哥啊？” 金有谦刚洗完澡，发梢还带着水，冰凉的液滴顺着王嘉尔从背心领口滑落进去，“哥…” 也不说事儿，光是一声声地唤他，语调里带着点克制的委屈。王嘉尔听出来了，转过身来看着金有谦的脸，“到底为什么呀？” 金有谦也不闪躲，就那么直直地看回去，“我舍不得你走。” 王嘉尔望天，“就在本市住宿，还每个礼拜都回来，你就为这个闹我的？” 金有谦又抱上去，把脑袋扎进王嘉尔的颈窝，“嗯！就是为了这个…” “那你就好好加油，快点去找我。” 叹口气把手环到小孩腰上，像秘密似的低声说着。“哥，你会想我吗？你交了新的朋友之后，会不会就嫌我幼稚，再也不会像原来对我那么好了？” “傻不傻啊，干嘛拿别人和你比？没人能比你更重要。” 郁结了好多天的孩子，突然就开心起来了。埋着脸亲哥哥的脖子，王嘉尔怕痒，揪着他衣服后襟拽，“干嘛呢干嘛呢，都多大人了还跟小时候似的。” 金有谦翻身起来，回屋睡觉，临出门前又顿住脚，扭着头在黑暗里叮嘱，“哥你不许早恋。” 王嘉尔捏住自己的眉心，腹诽这孩子操的心比当妈的还多，嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱应着。结果本来都要回房的小孩又折回来跪坐在床边，伸手按着王嘉尔肩膀，“我是认真的，你不许早恋。” 大眼睛被窗外街灯穿进来的几缕光线映的剔透，神情迫切又严肃，王嘉尔被盯的发懵，便也正了色，好好地答应了。

王嘉尔高三那年，金有谦很争气地如约考进了同所重点高中。王嘉尔心里高兴，便约了要好的几个朋友开个趴给小孩庆祝。金有谦本来也是兴高采烈的，但是却在王嘉尔拉着女孩的手走进包间时登时黑了脸色。众人也不明白其中原委，光是觉得气氛不大对劲儿，猜想着可能是兄弟俩突然闹了别扭，便也都嘻嘻哈哈地插科打诨。原本的庆功宴最后竟以尴尬勉强而收场。王嘉尔清楚金有谦的脾气，知道他平时总是随和又温柔，不是真的情绪太差是绝不会在外人面前这样的。所以，哪怕在朋友面前有些丢份儿倒也没觉得怎样，反而是更关心小孩发生了什么。“谦呐，怎么好好地突然就不开心了？” 金有谦垂着眼睛数地砖缝，长的妒人的睫毛微微地颤动，王嘉尔得不到回答，又开口追问，“为什么不理我？” 金有谦猛地抬起眼来，眼圈晕着红色，“你为什么要骗我？” 王嘉尔目瞪口呆，“我怎么就骗你了？” 金有谦咬着嘴唇克制自己的情绪，“你答应过我不会早恋的！你都忘了吗！” 王嘉尔一时无言，半晌才说，“我以为你就是说说…但是，连爸妈都睁一只眼闭一只眼的事，谦米也不用这么担心呀。” 金有谦愣怔看他，像是难以置信，然后一言不发地转身就走。

王嘉尔也不知道他俩究竟是为什么会再次陷入冷战，准确说是金有谦单方面和他冷战。是因为自己骗了他吗？可是自己是真没想到小孩把这事儿看的如此郑重。是因为自己谈恋爱少了对他的关心吗？可是扪心自问他王嘉尔绝没有因为这个减少分毫对金有谦的关注。是因为怕耽误自己的前程吗？可是他成绩始终很好也从没让人发过愁啊。王嘉尔百思不解，烦躁的心不在焉，一周里和女朋友架都多吵了三次。金有谦倒是沉得住气，不来找自己，自己去找他也装作视而不见。终于熬到了周末，爸妈还出差了不在，王嘉尔想着总算有个空当能让他把话问清楚了。谁知金有谦好晚才回来，进了家门换上鞋，就径直走进卧室锁了门，全当没他这个人一样。王嘉尔坐在餐桌前瞪着满桌子凉了的菜生闷气，恼火地想捶桌子。胡乱收拾了饭桌，见小孩丝毫没有要服软的意思，只能冲个澡回屋躺着。思来想去也转不过弯来，迷迷糊糊直到快半夜才睡着。睡到半途突然尿急，胡乱拽了件外套往卫生间跑，出来时路过金有谦的间，看见门没再锁着，而是虚掩着，便想着悄悄看他一眼。

怕吵醒了小孩，特意收了力道，小心翼翼地把门拽开个缝隙。可是床上并没有人。王嘉尔探着头张望，未曾料想会见到那样的画面。金有谦倚坐在墙边，仰着头闭着眼睛微微地喘息，月光从落地窗钉进来落在他纤细的脖颈和苍白的喉结上，他的睡裤和内裤一起褪下来堆在脚踝处，右手规律而快速地在下身动作着，左手里抓着的则是王嘉尔冲澡时因为太过烦躁而没拿去洗的内衣。王嘉尔握着门把的手垂落下来，震惊到呆滞在原地动弹不得。金有谦的右手套弄的动作越发的快，有克制的呻吟夹杂着破碎的字句溢出喉头，王嘉尔听的分明，那是自己的名字。他的宝贝弟弟，在想着他，自/渎。似乎快要抵达高潮了，金有谦的眼皮翕动着。王嘉尔慌张地把门掩好，几乎是仓皇逃窜回了自己的房间。躺在床上把被子盖过头顶，十分钟过去却还是不能平复急促的呼吸。他说不清楚内心过于复杂翻腾的情感，是震惊、是惶恐、是难以置信、是猝不及防的不适、也是隐约难明的躁动。怎么也无法再睡过去，王嘉尔干脆起身把才带回来的行李全都塞回到包里，熬到天色鱼肚白，随便抹了把脸，就背上包逃出家门，跑回了学校。

那晚之后，王嘉尔实在不知道该如何面对金有谦。哪怕只是想起这三个字，那个场景就会如阴魂般在他的脑海中逡巡不散。突然就明白了小孩为什么再三地要求自己不许恋爱，也明白了他见到自己女友时无故爆发的情绪来自何处。王嘉尔觉得自己的心脏就像是被猫咪追跑玩弄的毛线球，乱七八糟地找不到丁点头绪。他已经连续三个夜晚梦到金有谦低声呻吟着叫着自己的名字攀上高潮的画面，更可怕的是，每当他从这场梦里惊醒，都会懊恼地发现身下是一片冰凉的黏腻。呆坐在床上猛拍自己的脸，惹得上铺的哥们儿探出头来抱怨，“嘉尔，这大半夜的你干嘛呢…” 女朋友也察觉了他的异样，在几次三番试图沟通无果、试图争吵却被王嘉尔的心不在焉弄得泻了气之后，小姑娘咬牙切齿地提了分手，撂下一句“你爱干嘛干嘛去吧，没人管你”，没几天就和隔壁班的体委出双入对起来。王嘉尔深信自己的人生达到了糟心的巅峰。心烦意乱地撕着拇指的倒刺写题，扯的劲儿大了流出血来，才松嘴。

虽然就在同个学校，王嘉尔却有大半个月的时间时间没见金有谦一面。金有谦不知那晚哥哥所见，以为他是朝自己撒了谎还要和自己发脾气，便也倔着不肯服软。直到之后的某个下午，有不认识的学生跑上楼要找王嘉尔。娃娃脸的男生告诉王嘉尔说，自己是金有谦的同班同学，金有谦自从下午第一节课去了趟化学老师办公室后，就一直没有回来上课，班主任担心，就请他过来帮忙问问哥哥是否知道弟弟的去向。王嘉尔听完便着了慌，金有谦向来是不愿意翘课的，有时实在没办法，也会告诉自己，让自己给他补上落下的课。于是赶紧和班主任开了假条，出了校门去找小孩。

平时常去的地方地方都找了个遍，却全都不见金有谦的踪影。王嘉尔心急火燎，揪着头发想了半天打算去学校后身不远处的小山上看看。本来只是撞运气，没料真给他找见了。王嘉尔气喘吁吁地跑过去，把小孩一把拉进怀里，“干嘛翘了课跑这儿来啊，知不知道找不到你要吓死我了！” 没听见回应，却敏感地发觉怀里的人在不住地颤抖。十一月的天虽凉，但远不至于冻成这样。王嘉尔松开手，仔细端详金有谦，看到他本就白净的脸几乎没了血色，唇色也几近惨白。心里刚平静下去点的慌张又涌上来，惶急地抓着小孩的手问，“谦呐，怎么了你说话呀，别吓唬哥…” 金有谦抽手往后躲，哆嗦着不开口。王嘉尔不敢逼他，不言不语地守在旁边，一下下地抚着小孩的背，就像小时候那样。过了很久，王嘉尔听见金有谦一声呜咽，“哥…” 赶紧回应，“哥在呢哥在呢…” 金有谦闭紧了眼睛，像是用尽了所有力气才能开口，“他性侵我…” 王嘉尔头皮嗡地一麻，死命抓住金有谦的手，“谁…” 金有谦冰凉的手回握住他，“化学老师…他把我…把我锁在办公室里…脱我衣服…摸我…摸我那里…还抓着我的手去摸他那个…” 有血涌上后脑，王嘉尔肌肉紧绷到微微发颤，脱下外套给金有谦裹上，咬着牙打电话给小孩的班主任请假，说他不舒服去了医院，然后打车送小孩回家。搀着搂着把小孩哄上床，拿来热毛巾仔仔细细地帮他擦净冷汗。“谦米，等着哥哥，哥去趟学校很快就回来。” 金有谦拉住他的衣角，半晌松开手，小声地说，“哥…你要注意安全…” 王嘉尔点点头，去自己屋里拿上了买来玩儿的臂力器，带上家门，打车又回到了学校。

他见过金有谦的化学老师，高高大大的，戴副眼镜有几分斯文的样子。虽然金有谦这几年个子猛蹿，已经到了182左右，但终究只是少年人细瘦的身形，若被那个男人强行控制住，实在是难以挣脱开。王嘉尔把臂力器藏在背后，扯出笑脸站在高一化学办公室门口喊报告，进了门径直朝那个人走过去。他背着脸，漫不经意地问，“找我什么…” 话没说完，就被王嘉尔手中的铁器结结实实地砸在了后背上，他痛呼一声从椅子上跌落下来，王嘉尔没给他反应的时间，把臂力器扔在旁边，一拳接着一拳往脸上抡，把眼镜砸的变了形，划得他满脸血、自己也满手血。办公室里其他人都是女老师，被这样的场面吓得惊叫着奔逃出去。保安来的时候，王嘉尔正神色狠戾地斜睨着躺在地上捂脸哀嚎的男人，被带走之前俯下身去在他耳边说，“要是我没成年，你现在就是个死人躺在这儿了。忘了跟你自我介绍，我是金有谦他哥。”

父母赶到学校时，王嘉尔手上被眼镜碎片划开的伤口已经止住了血，凝固的血迹蜿蜒在白皙的手上，显得特别的狰狞。把事情的前因后果都解释清楚，王嘉尔没为自己说话，只是态度恳切地拜托校方在处理这件事情时千万不要提到金有谦的名字。父母知道儿子虽然行为有些冲动过激，却不无道理。索性开诚布公地言明，对学校纪律造成冲击非常抱歉，儿子也愿意接受相应适度的惩罚，但是学校若不把这样的人渣变态开除，不对小儿子受到的身体和精神伤害作出补偿，那么作为家长，也决计不会就此干休。校方明白事理，只给王嘉尔记了违纪大过，停课一周以示惩戒。隔日发布公示称，高一XXX老师行为不端，多次对学生进行骚扰及猥亵，严重有违师德，予以开除、永不录用。

半夜，王嘉尔对着天花板发呆，脑子里反反复复回放金有谦那张惨白的小脸，下意识地就攥紧了拳头，结果伤口又崩开，疼的倒吸冷气。有微弱的敲门声，“哥，是我。” 金有谦拧开把手进来，怀里抱着纱布和药膏。关上门，把台灯拽到床边打开，盘腿坐在床沿上，把王嘉尔的手拉过来，轻轻朝着伤口吹气，“肯定很疼…” 心疼地拧着眉头。王嘉尔眯眼朝着小孩笑，“没事，这是哥男人的勋章嘛。” 金有谦叹口气，温柔地往伤口上抹药，又仔细地拿纱布包扎好。好半天，才挪回视线对上王嘉尔的眼，犹豫地开口，“哥…你会不会觉得…我很恶心…” 每个字都脆弱。王嘉尔跪坐在床上，往金有谦那边挪，伸出手把小孩搂紧在怀里，眼前闪过那晚月光下他赤裸洁白的身体。像是对金有谦说、又像是对自己说，“不会，我永远都不会那样觉得，因为我的谦米是全世界最好的。” 啜泣声压抑着传进耳朵，王嘉尔捧着金有谦的脸吻在额头，“快去睡吧，明天睡醒了哥给你补课。”


End file.
